


BeyRoyale - A Beyblade x Battle Royale Crossover

by Klanesco_Davila



Category: Battle Royale - All Media Types, Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion, ベイブレードバースト | Beyblade Burst (Anime)
Genre: Alliances, Alternate Universe - Battle Royale Fusion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friends to Enemies, Killing, My First AO3 Post, Other, Weapons, oh my god there's blood everywhere, please send a deep web hitman for me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klanesco_Davila/pseuds/Klanesco_Davila
Summary: Two partner schools have arranged to their soon-to-be graduating Blader students a mutual school trip. Little did they know that the field trip would soon end in a world-wide broadcasted bloodshed…Metal Fight Beyblade & Beyblade Burst – Battle Royale AU(which is uncalled for in so many levels but do we need it? …no, but here it is anyway!)Feedbacks are very welcome, since I am kind of new in the fanfic community, and also a non-native English writer.





	1. 32 Kids

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure if the system of „partner schools” are known or even existant in your countries, so let me explain in a nutshell: classes of the same grade of the partner schools sometimes participate in mutual events throughout the year e.g. visiting each others’ schools and lessons or taking a field trip together.  
> It’s not an important factor in the story, but uh, The More You Know, i guess? And also this means they know each other, since they have met previously for a few times, but I am planning to write some flashbacks regarding those meetings anyway.  
> Let’s get roooooooight into this terrible AU.

**Bus No.1 – Tettou Middle School Class 3-A’s Bey Club**

–Hey, Masamune! Give me back my hamburger!– Hagane Ginga, the president of Tettou’s Bey Club jumped up angrily from his seat to catch the spiky-haired vice-president who rushed away with the sandwich.

–No way! It’s mine now!– Kadoya Masamune jumped back into his seat, unwrapped the burger and took a huge bite out of it. –Hmm, beef!

–Why, you-

–Ginga, sit down–the club manager sitting next to Ginga said with a slight annoyance, while never looking up from her laptop.

–But Madokaaa– the redhead fell back to his seat. –At least tell him to give it back to me…

–Kani-ni-ni-ni-ni– he inverted his gaze to his other classmate on the other side of the aisle, Watarigani Tetsuya, who always started his talking with a sinister laugh. –Hagane Ginga, I can offer you a burger instead of that one– he pulled out a folpacked sandwich and handed it over to Ginga.

–Wow, thanks, man!

–No problem– Tetsuya smiled. –In return, let me win our next battle.

–What? Who would do that?– Ginga unwrapped the sandwich and took a bite. –Ew, it’s seafood inside! I want beef!

–Well said, Ginga!– Hanawa Benkei, the biggest student yelled from the other side of the bus, nodding approvingly. –Ain’t nothing better than a fresh Bull Burger! Right, Kyoya-san?– He turned to his best friend and biggest role model.

–Who cares what it is, as long as it’s edible– the green-haired boy closed his eyes and turned more towards the window.

At that moment, Madoka scooted to her seat’s edge and leaned towards the seats in front of her.

–Kenta, Sora, the analyses on Sagittario and Cyber are done. All clear!

The two boys, Yumiya Kenta and Akatsuki Sora turned back towards her. –Sweet! Thanks, Madoka-chan! –the short boy retrieved his Beyblade, and looked at its face bolt. –Let’s give our best from now on, Sagittario!

–Wait, so there’s no problem with Cyber, really?– the red-eyed teen on the other hand looked at the manager questioningly.

–Nope, nothing– she smiled reassuringly.

–Sora, I keep telling you, you just keep messing up your launches!– Kenta laughed. As he turned back, he saw Tendou Yuu leaning over the seat in front of him.

–Isn’t that great, Kenchi? I really, really expect a battle between us before we do it with Beigoma though…

–Oh, okay! I’ll be your opponent anytime– Kenta said with determination.

–Yay! I knew I could trust you, Kenchi!– Yuu almost started jumping up and down his seat, but was grabbed by Ootori Tsubasa, who was sitting next to him.

–Please don’t cause damage to another school bus, Yuu.

–Che… party-pooper.

–Hey, that’s a good idea! We have to warm up. Valt and the others must be much stronger than they were when we last saw them– Ginga contemplated. He remembered the first time he was up against Beigoma’s president: it had been such an intense battle, not to mention between two attack-type beys. He still didn’t even know how he had won the battle. Valt had completely seemed to become one with Victory Valkryrie, and at the end he had said he was still glad that they battled, even while being on the verge of tears.

If there was one thing Ginga knew for sure, it was that Aoi Valt is the most spiritually invested Blader he had ever met. And he couldn’t wait to meet him again.

Oh, right– Ginga suddenly left that train of though about Valt. –What I was trying to say… Hey, Hyouma!– he glanced at the front of the bus, where his childhood friend unexpectedly sat alone. –How about a warm-up match when we get there?

However, Hyouma didn’t answer; he just sat in his seat with an anxious and troubled look on his face. Ginga stood up, and even with Madoka’s glance shooting daggers into his back, went up to the other boy.

–What’s up, Hyouma?– the redhead sat down to the empty seat.

–Oh, it’s Ginga– the teen probably averted his blue eyes away from the back of the seat in front of him for the first time in that bus ride. He looked at Ginga with an apologetic, but serious look. –I’m sorry, it’s just… something’s bugging me.

–What is it? You know you can tell me.

Of course Hyouma knew he could tell Ginga everything that has ever clouded his mind. After all, he knew the Bey Club’s oh-so upbeat president since diapers: even if it didn’t seem like that to the rest of the gang, he knew that Ginga had a tendency of thinking about unbelievably deep, philosophical subjects. He never talked about them openly though, „too deep thoughts usually make Bladers lose focus; I just don’t want to trouble the club”, he said something like that as a reason. But sometimes, the two of them had long, meaningful conversations, especially at times when they slept at each other’s house and obviously weren’t allowed to beybattle at night.

–You heard about the… kidnapping classes stuff, right?

–Uh, yeah, I heard about them in the news… but never seen the uploaded videos, though.

–Well, me neither. But, like, everyone knows what’s going on in those videos– he broke the eye contact with Ginga and bent over in his seat, his elbows leaning on his thighs.

–Battle Royale– Ginga murmured, looking at the bus floor.

In the past months, there had been stories about classes going to field trips and just vanishing, until they finally reappeared on uninhabited islands. Their kidnappers had forced them to participate in a deadly competition, in which only one student could have got out alive. That unknown organization have recorded the events and broadcasted it live to the internet assumingly through a Russian server, so the national forces couldn’t find the source.

Those events had been given the name ’Battle Royale’. Eliminating everyone else without any rules so you’re the last one standing. It was unsettling for the Blader community for another reason as well: the WBBA had often held competitions like that, referring to it with the same name too, however, after the first notorious „Battle Royale-incident” this type of Beyblade event hasn’t been held for obvious reasons. This is why Ginga’s Bey Club, and other nation-, and even world-wide Bladers who had participated in those types of races, were left with another level of uncanny feelings.

–So– Ginga broke the silence, looking at the seat where he had been sitting, occupied by Hazama Hikaru, whom Madoka must have called over; then back at Hyouma. –You’re thinking that we might get kidnapped too?

–I- I don’t know– Hyouma sat up and looked at Ginga. –Probably not, since they always target _one_ class, not just a part of it, like our club. And Beigoma’s there too; it’s basically two classes even that way, not one. But… I can’t help feeling anxious.

–Yeah, I get what you’re saying.

–And I’m not the only one with concern. Look at Ryuutarou-kun over there– Hyouma pointed at the other side of the bus, where the Bey Club’s clairvoyant Blader was sitting with closed eyes, unmovingly; after a few seconds they could see that the boy was murmuring some sort of mantra-like words.

–I don’t know, Hyouma– Ginga laid back on his seat with a sigh. –As you said, we’re probably not going to get kidnapped. And hey– he looked at the digital clock on the ceiling of the bus ahead of them. –We are less then halfway to our destination. We’ll be there in no time!

As Hyouma looked at his best friend, he could see the usual cheerfulness reappearing on the redhead’s face and voice. –Well, it’s not even that long of a ride. Beigoma’s is even shorter, since they live at a town by the seashore while we’re coming all the way from the city.

–Yeah, they’ll probably be like, experts in hiking and stuff– Ginga giggled.

–I wouldn’t underestimate our Kyouya though, or god, even Ryuuga– Hyouma finally smiled as well.

–Haha, our club is the best!– Ginga once more looked around, taking in all of his friends’ faces, whom he’ll have a great school trip starting today. –Until we get there, wanna check the WBBA’s newest top lists?

–Of course I do!– Hyouma has pulled out his phone excitedly from his pocket and went to the bladers’ website.

 

*

 

_clink_

–Ugh…– Ginga slowly opened his eyes to the sound. He could see that the sound came from Fukami Ryuutarou’s bell which he just dropped. When the club president slowly raised his head, he saw that the bell’s owner was laying uncounsciously on the seats with his arm hanging above the aisle.

–What…– he looked at Hyouma beside him and saw him in the same condition, with his head pressed against the window. His unmoving hands still gripped his phone.

–Hyouma… every… one…– Ginga tried to climb out of his seat, but could only lay over the armrest of it. As he looked at the rare side of the bus, he could only registered a few movements and weak voices. Also, he could see some faint smoke, which lingered sweetly and growingly heavily in his lungs.

–Kyou- ugh… Kyouya-san…– Hanawa Benkei, having a large body thus not losing completely his consciouness yet, was trying to wake the teen up next to him, without any success.

After Benkei fell back to his seat, a figure was able to stand up and step out to the aisle behind him.

–What is going on?– Ryuuga, the Tettou Bey Club’s most feared member asked someone slowly but menacingly. Someone in front of the bus. The driver turned his head back to the mainly coherent question. He looked at the muscular teenager from behind his gas mask, and pressed a button which caused more gas to flow into the passenger space.

He turned back to look at the road and after a few seconds he could hear Ryuuga’s body finally hitting the aisle floor. After a few miles, the bus pulled down from the highway, taking a new route to a new destination.

 

 

**Bus No.2 – Beigoma Academy Class 3-B’s Bey Club**

Aoi Valt, the president of Beigoma’s Bey Club has just finished cleaning the separate parts of his Bey and started reassembling it. –Feeling a lot better now, aren’t ya, Valkyrie?

Valt had been talking to his Bey since day one. He always felt that not only him, but the two of them together were meant to make a difference. He wouldn’t have been able to make those friends who helped him create the Bey Club, and were there with him on that bus heading to an awesome school trip.

It wasn’t him. It was all thanks to Valkyrie.

–Whoa, shiny bey you got there, Valt– a blue hand puppet, referred to as Keru came into view from between the two seats in front of him.

–Heh, thanks– he high-fived the puppet’s hand with his index finger. –How’s Kerubeus though? Ready for a battle?

–What are you talking about, you idiot?– the vice-president sitting next to the ventriloquist Midorikawa Kensuke looked back at Valt with an annoyed look. –This is a bus. Don’t just start beyblading here!

–Eh- don’t be like that, Kumichou!– Valt looked back at the blond teen. –You can beybattle anywhere if you try hard enough!

–I can’t believe you sometimes– Kiyama Rantarou, or just Kumichou to his close friends, turned back in his seat and picked up the latest shounen manga antology he brought to the bus ride.

Kensuke turned towards Rantarou and laid his other hand puppet, Besu onto the open page. –But isn’t that level of enthusiasm reassuring enough, Kumichou?

–What do you mean?– Rantarou looked up from the fat volume and pulled out his lollipop from his mouth.

–Tettou’s bunch is strong, that’s what I mean!– Keru crossed his little arms. –Isn’t that normal that we… well, we’re a little nervous?

–Oh, i see…– the vice-president watched his long-haired teammate cluelessly.

–Kensuke is onto something though– Kurogami Daina, the club’s unofficial manager, and also one of the first members of the Bey Club turned back in his seat towards them, holding up his tablet. –That middle school’s Bey Club has some big shot members. Just look at their WBBA statistics.

–What the- isn’t that the top ten list form last year!– Rantarou snatched out the tablet from Daina’s hand to take a closer look. –Wait… this Hagane Ginga, he’s the captain of Tettou’s club, right?

–Yes he is– Besu nodded softly.

–How the hell is he on this international top ten list?– the visibly anxious gakuran-wearing blonde scrached the back of his head.

–Hm, Hagane Ginga you said? No doubt he’ll be no match for yer’s truly– the arrogant voice of Komurasaki Wakiya suddenly came from behind Valt’s seat.

–What did you say?– Rantarou looked back at him annoyedly. –If you could win a battle against him, I would beat him in no time!

–But Kumichou– Konda Houji leant to the side of the outer seat to see the vice-president. –Don’t forget that Bocchan’s Wyvern is a Defense-type Bey, while your Ragnaruk is a Stamina-type. I wouldn’t go into a battle with an Attack-type like that, especially not Storm Pegasis if I were you.

–This isn’t about types here! It’s about a passionate battle in which the more eager one always turns out to be a winner!– Rantarou crossed his arms. –I mean, look at Shuu, having a Balance-type and he still worked his way up to the top. Right?– He looked at the white-haired teen sitting beside Valt, who didn’t even flinch an eye to him.

–Shuu?– Valt also looked at his best friend questioningly. –Are you okay? Did you eat something bad?

–Oh– Kurenai Shuu finally looked up and noticed the few gazes landing on him. –No, I’m fine.

–Phew, you had me worried for a moment there– Valt responded to the reassurance with a big smile. –Do you want a beybread then?

–No, thanks, I’m okay– Shuu smiled back at his carefree friend, and listened while the guys around him continued talking about whatever they had been until then.

At the other side of the bus, Kimidori Quon was looking at the bunch with unsure eyes. –What was that all about?

–What, they checked out some rankings, didn’t they?– Xhakuenji Kaiza, also known as Xhaka, the biggest guy in the club whom every stranger mistakes for an adult looked at Valt’s group.

–Not that– the dyed blond teen whispered. –Kurenai Shuu… doesn’t he seem off to you?

–Ga-hahaha– Xhaka couldn’t help but laugh. –Shuu was always a mellow kid. I don’t see any difference now.

–But he has been sitting there without moving an inch or talking to anyone ever since we departed. Could it be…– Quon stared down at the bottom of his skateboard he held between his legs, which depicted a winged snake. –Is he thinking about…

–The „class-kidnapping incidents”, right?– the voice of Ibuki Ukyou, the „Shadow Walker” hit them unexpectedly. Quon even yelped a bit, but Xhaka, knowing the bluenet for more time was not that frightened, however, he froze.

–Hey, Ukyou– Nansui Yuugo looked at the three of them. –Don’t scare Quon like that!

–Pardon me, it was not intentional– Ukyou closed his eyes, then looked back at Quon. –So, is that it?

–Y-Yeah…– the skater stared nervously, now at Xhaka who had an unknown expression in his face. –Xhaka, what is it?

At that moment, he sraightened up and turned towards the end of the bus. He could see Shuu still staring at basically nothing. He then turned his gaze towards Kurogane Zenkurou, who always went by his stage name, Zac the Sunshine. The long haired teen was talking to another musician club member, Ginba Orochi, but the times they laughed at something, Xhaka could tell that Zac’s laughs were just not as… genuine or joyful as they usually are. Then he scanned through the bus and found the last one he wanted to take a look at: Shirashagijou Lui, the club’s black sheep, who was looking even more pissed and on the edge than usual.

–Shit…– Xhaka finally turned back in his seat.

Yuugo swallowed. There had barely been any time he heard Xhaka swear, and any time he had, it never meant well. –Uh, what is it, Xhaka?

Xhaka looked back at his friends, and at that moment, he saw their faces: there was no sign of them being scared; only three pairs of concerned eyes were looking back at him. At that moment he made up his mind.

–Come on, guys– he flashed a wide grin. –You don’t think we would get kidnapped, right?

–I personally do not– Ukyou was the first one to answer. He squinted his eyes tiredly. –It’s not even a full class here, like on those occasions.

–Ugh, yeah… that’s right– Quon rubbed his temples. –We wouldn’t…

–Don’t think about things like that… haah…– Yuugo yawned. –Martial arts require a clear state of mind, you know?

Behind them, Yamabuki Akira, the Bey Club’s idol dropped his new pop magazine, and when he tried to reach for it, his head plopped down to the empty seat next to him. –Ugh, I’m bored… and tired? Nah, just bored…– Even though he muttered that statement to himself, he couldn’t find the strength in him to sit back up.

–Ugh, that’s it! I’m tired of your nonsense, Valt!– Wakiya laid back into his seat and looked outside the window, seeing what looked like some military wagons next to the road. _’Kay, I’m going to take a nap until we’re there… Better than listening to the stupid club president… and the stuptid vice-president… and the…_

–Guys…– Houji leaned to the others sleepily. –Please be a bit more quiet, Bocchan tries to sleep…

–Who cares– Rantarou looked back then grabbed Daina’s tablet and tried to hand it back between the two seats in front of him. –Okay, that’s enough. Hey, Daina, you can have it back… what the hell– he stood up from his seat only to find his teammate must have fallen asleep too.

–It’s okay, Kumichou– Kensuke mimicked a yawn through Besu. –Just put it next to him… or something…

–Come on, guys, this isn’t a sleepover– Rantarou looked around and found half of the club already nodding away. –If everyone is sleepy… I’ll become… that too…

–Huh, everyone?– Valt looked up from his beybread, not even noticing his chews became slower and heavier.

–Valt– hearing his name, the club president looked at Shuu, sitting beside him. He might’ve had a dark expression, but Valt couldn’t exactly tell, sincet he white-haired teen held the neck of his shirt in front of his nose. –This is bad.

–What… I swear it wasn’t me…

–It’s not that– Shuu said with a growing frustration in his weakening voice. –Please, just stay awake.

–What’s going o-

–Everyone!– suddenly, a shout came from Xhaka. –Don’t tell me…– he stood up and saw Zac and Lui’s former teammate, Chagake Gou fallen asleep. Two of the members he could’ve relied on, were out. But as soon as he stepped out to the aisle, he fell to his knees, grunting.

–Xhaka!– Valt shrieked, but was stopped from standing up by Shuu. –I-I don’t understand…

–Argh, we’re getting kidnapped– Lui suddenly leaped out from his seat in the last row and looked around, panting. –Hell if I will go down here…

With heavy eyelids Valt watched the flaming-haired Spin Emperor trying to chagre towards the front of the bus, but tripping on Xhaka’s unmoving body. He let out a grunt, but didn’t stand up afterwards. Suddenly, Shuu came into his view, as he started to punch the window. His strength didn’t last for long though; after a few seconds he fell back to his seat.

–Shuu– Valt whispered. –I don’t think I can stay awake any longer.

His best friend looked back at him with a gentle, but somehow desperate expression. –It’s okay– he smiled tiredly. –I swear we’re going to make it out. Trust me… we’re going to be okay…

As Valt closed his eyes, Shuu’s last words circulated in his brain. He didn’t know what his friend meant by those words.

But if he said so, that was that. He would trust him, like he always did, until the end.

At the side of the road, a person wearing soldier uniform was wawing with a glowing stick for the bus to turn right at the next crossing. That way, instead of the trip going towards the schools’ meeting place, its route stayed on the seaside road, leading to a harbor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this has been the prolouge, if you might.  
> (btw since the MFB crew literally doesn't go to school, I gave them one. "Tettou" basically means "metal fight". So much for being creative.)  
> How was it? Let me know in the comment section! *thirsty for reviews, criticism and everything hiT ME WITH ALL YOU'VE GOT*
> 
> And yes, if you plan to stick around: you have a big storm coming, please take the serious tags accordingly.


	2. Another Type of Battle Royale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome back to this nightmare of an AU. Also, I don’t think I have mentioned this before, but… I would like to apologize beforehand for all deaths, which are/will be unavoidable to this story. So yeah, sorry if your favorite dies, because starting this chapter I will become kind of a jerk.
> 
> Also, prepare for some level of ooc-ness, since we wouldn’t know from the original series how they would behave in this sort of enviroment. So yeah, I’ll try to stick with the characters’ personalities as much as I can, but there will be times when, I’ll have to work it out somehow??
> 
> Well, here’s part two until then.
> 
> Ps. You will see a complete student list at the beginning of each chapter where I’ll cross out those who died, so… be careful while you are searching through the chapters.

 

When Yumiya Kenta woke up, all he could register was the confused murmurs of his classmates and some strangers. It was dark and the lights were out but he realized they were in a building; more specifically, a classroom.

–Where… are we?– He looked around and found that everyone else was sitting at a designated school desk; and to his right, there was Beigoma’s Bey Club as well. He didn’t know what was going on. He didn’t _want_ to know.

–Kenta, you awake?– hearing his name, he turned back to the window side of the room and found Akatsuki Sora at the first row looking at him, scratching his head.

–Sora, are you oka-

–Hey, is anyone there?– he froze as the first louder voice since they got here spread through the room. He turned his head towards the shouting and saw the gakuran-wearing vice-president of Beigoma’s club looking at the door, standing up while trying to maintain his balance.

–Yeah, get us outta here!– Encouraged by Kiyama Rantarou’s raising voice, Komurasaki Wakiya joined to the shout for „help”.

–Is this a joke? We didn’t come for a school lesson, man!– Kadoya Masamune was the first to stand up from Tettou.

–Don’t wait for me to get there!– Tategami Kyouya also spoke up.

No response came to the shouting, which left the teens only more confused. Ryuuga, sitting at the desk next to him, clicked his tongue and looked around the class. Kenta instantly averted his eyes from him and found Hagane Ginga at the second row, also looking around and saying something to Masamune and Amano Madoka.

As he looked around even more, he realized that all Bladers were put on the same item: a piece of metal collar with a faint red light was on their necks. Kenta slowly raised his hand to his neck and instantly winced as he felt a cold touch against his fingers.

After a few minutes, while everyone had woken up just enough to be able to take in their surroundings, the class door shot open. Three armed soldiers marched in, followed by two men wearing expensive-looking suits and flashy masks. The Bladers immediately froze; some of them jolted up in terror, but the soldiers’ harsh commands to „sit back down” made them take their places once more.

–Welcome, students of Tettou Middle School and Beigoma Academy, and thank you for joining us despite that wonderful field trip of yours!– The man with the wolf-like grey mask greeted them theatrically. No one responded.

 –Let me introduce ourselves– the other masked man stepped forward as well which made Beigoma’s club president, Aoi Valt yelp and push back his chair to the table behind him to stay further away from the menacing man. –My name is Ashram. My colleague here is Dark Wolf– the grey-masked man from before bowed. –And we are the Nebula Pit Organization, NPO for short.

–You gain a bonus if you’ve heard about us!– the man referred to as Dark Wolf chirped behind Ashram. Kenta looked towards Madoka quizzically, who exchanged a glance with Beigoma’s spiky-haired manager, shaking their heads unsurely.

All that introduction had just made the overall tension in the room more. When the supposed chairmen realized that no response whatsoever would me made by any of the students, Ashram pulled out a remote control from his pocket and turned on the projector hanging from the classroom’s ceiling. The canvas in front of the classroom slowly lit up and revealed a presentation with a title everyone had been wanting to escape from up until now.

–Let’s get down to the _real_ business– Dark Wolf smirked in a way Kenta had never seen on an adult. At that time, the projector was finally set and an abbrevation appeared on the canvas. –Battle Royale.

*****

 

For the first time, the whole class collectively let out a cry of fear and outrage. Kenta saw Mizuchi Reiji on his other side shifting in his seat and tensing up a bit. He turned back while taking in all of his friends’ terrified faces.

–Why, you really shouldn’t be like this!– Dark Wolf snickered. –Since you are the chosen ones for the 7th Battle Royale! Hold your heads up with pride!

–Pride my ass…– Kadoya Masamune slowly stood up with shaking knees, but Hanawa Benkei raised from the seat behind the vice-president and quietly pressed down on his shoulders to sit back. Masamune looked at him with furious eyes, but Benkei withstood it and slowly shook his head. As both of them sat down, the two chairmen turned their gazes away from them and looked back at everyone.

–I’m sure you all have heard about our previous Battle Royales, and what they were about, but just in case, let us show you our official introduction– Ashram stepped to the side of the classroom and started the first video of the presentation. An infomercial-like video started with a tattooed young woman in military uniform-like clothes happily speaking.

_–Battle Royale How-To For Beginners, start!_ – the Bladers had no choice but to watch the thing. Some of them sat seriously, while others were just frozen in shock.

_–Good evening, Bey Clubs of Tettou Middle School and Beigoma Academy!–_ The woman smiled to the camera like she was a teacher on her first day, greeting her class. A brief pause came so the students watching could respond; no one did. _–Congratulations for being chosen to play the 7th Battle Royale, powered by the Nebula Pit Organization! And now, let me explain the rules to you all! Listen carefully, so you can fight with all you’ve got!_

The screen switched to a map of an island, divided by vertical and horizontal lines. _–The island you are currently in is this beautiful uninhabited island! It has a few homes and buildings, but has been… well, extinct!–_ the woman chuckled quietly enough to send shivers down Kenta’s spine. _–No escaping though, the island has been surrounded with NPO’s ships and they will see if any of you are trying to sneak through them. How, you may ask?_

The camera angle widened and a table came into view in front of the woman, from which she picked up the same metal collar all of them wore. _–With these little guys!–_ some of the Bladers reached up to feel the collar for the first time and returned their attention to the video with even wider eyes. _–Yes, these collars, aside from containing a heart-rate monitor so we can see who’s dead, have a tracking device so escaping is impossible for sure! And they have another feature…_

The map reappeared and some of the squares cut on it by the lines glowed up. _–From the start, there will be reports made every 6 AM and PM, noon and midnight by our chairmen, which will include the fallen students from the periods between each reports, and the „no man’s lands” for the next six hours. Those will be off-limits until the end of the game, and in case someone doesn’t leave their grounds fast enough or walk back into it after, the collar will interfere! How exactly? Let the chairmen explain later!_

The students looked at the two men, who just had a permanent smirk on their faces. The woman came back into view, only for the camera to focus on the table’s content. _–We will soon let you start the game, but before that, let’s look inside the bags you’ll all get before you go out! They all contain two bottles of water, some rye-bread, a torch, a compass, and the map of the island with a pen so you better mark the no man’s lands on your way!–_ The woman then reached inside the bag as if there was something else in it. _–Ah, and most importantly! Each bag will contain a random weapon you can use to kill the others!–_ she pulled out an axe and mimicked to be scared of it. She couldn’t have been, but the classroom sure was.

After introducing the bags and their content, two more soldiers came into the classroom, pushing a cart of said military-styled things. The video about the rules ended, and the two chairmen walked to the front again.

–Any questions?– Dark Wolf looked around.

–Um…– a quiet voice Kenta couldn’t recognize was the first to speak from the Beigoma’s last row, as its owner raised his puppetless hand.

–Yes, Midorikawa?– the fact that these men had already know them by name made the Bladers more hopeless.

–Can… can we go back to our parents after this?– the ventriloquist spoke on the verge of tears.

–Of course you can– the man smiled gently. –One of you, that is.

Midorikawa Kensuke fell back to his chair with an almost silent ’oh’ slipping out from his mouth.

–My, here’s one as well– Ashram spoke up as he gestured towards Tategami Kyouya, who also raised his hand, although looking as unphased as he could. –Go ahead.

–Why are you doing this?– Kyouya asked, his eyes never leaving the holes of the man’s mask.

Ashram was quiet for a second, then broke into a small laugh. The Bladers could almost see his cyan eyes light up. –Why, you ask?– he looked at Dark Wolf, then back to Kyouya, then back to everyone. –Fine. Since we are playing with our hands open, we shall at least tell you a reason.

The chairman went back to the teacher’s desk and slammed on it hard enough for the teens to wince. –Your generation doesn’t respect adults. It doesn’t respect anything. Look at you, beyblading through your difficulties at life, travelling around without a care and without any ideas of your futures whatsoever. Kids out of this world like you, need to have an unorthodox way of discipline, from which the other kids can learn nationwide as well.

–We’re not just chairmen– Dark Wolf chimed in. –We are teachers. _Your_ teachers. And this will be an exam. An exam that will prove whether you have the right to that meaningless life of yours-

At that moment, Kadoya Masamune flipped his table and stood up with rage Kenta had never seen on him. Benkei also stood up, followed by Sora and Madoka who sat in front the vice president, and held him down while sending angry look at the men themselves. However, Masamune yanked himself out from their weak grips and stomped to the front of the classroom. The soldiers next to Dark Wolf raised their weapons, but the man waved to lower them back.

–What the fuck is your actual problem, huh?– the spiky-haired teen was in a power stance at this point, with the tall man standing in front of him. –You geezers even realize what bullshit are you spilling now?– Masamune slowly raised his head and Dark Wolf tilted his to the side, looking kind of amused. –I don’t know which mental hospital you escaped from, but I swear I’ll force you back into it right now!

He charged forward, but at the same time Ashram pulled out another remote, directed it towards the vice-president and pressed a button. At that moment Masamune froze as he heard his collar starting to make a beeping sound.

–As the lovely lady mentioned on the video, let me introduce you the other feature on your collar– Ashram stepped forward. –In case you find yourself in a no man’s land, or commit any clear violation in the game, like attacking us, your collar will be sent off.

–What… what do you mean by „sent off”?– Ginga stood up and turned towards Masamune, who was sweating at that moment, looking around desperately like a rabbit in a trap.

–He means it will explode, silly!– Dark Wolf barked out like he had been repressing a laughter for a long time. Madoka screamed and hid behind Benkei, who watched Masamune terrified, but from a safe distance. Sora looked at his table as if he wanted to sit back, but was eventually frozen in place as well. Hazama Hikaru, sitting beside Benkei held her hands in front of her mouth to not scream.

Kyouya pushed back in his chair, while Tendou Yuu yelled at the vice-president with tears in his eyes. –Masamumu! T-Turn it off!

–I-, I…– Masamune looked at his teammates with a defeated look and tears of panic started streaming down his cheeks as the beeping of his collar got faster and faster. –Tsubasa… Tobio…!– he looked to the two teens still stting in the first row, only to get their faces turning away sorrily as a response. –Beigoma…– he turned around only to meet Aoi Valt’s same despairful teary face. He started to walk down the aisle between the two clubs’ tables, stumbling on his way. –Ginga…– he stopped at the front of his pale-faced best friend’s desk. –Help m-

The whole room shook when the bomb went off inside the collar. Ginga let out a weak sound as Masamune’s blood spilled from his carotid artery to the redhead’s table, while its owner collapsed in front of it.

–Masamune– he blurted out inarticulately. Watarigani Tetsuya made a gagging sound, while Yamabuki Akira actually threw up at the back of the room. Aoi Valt was shaking like he was having a seizure, so Kurenai Shuu stood up to go comfort him, but one of the soldiers blocked his way and nudged him back to his seat with his gun.

–I really do hope that this made you understand the rules a little bit more– Dark Wolf clapped his hands to gain back the students’ attention, averting them from the lifeless body of Tettou Bey Club’s vice-president on the middle of the room. –It is 10:00 PM now, we shall begin the 7th Battle Royale!

**Tettou Middle School, Student Number 5: Kadoya Masamune – dead (31 left)**

Ashram stepped to the side once more with the projector’s remote in his hands. –In this next video, you will be called one by one to leave the room. We will hand you a bag, and you should immediately leave the building after that. Or else…– He wiggled his other remote in his left hand. – Also, keep in mind that the race will last for three days. Most of the island will be a no man’s land, but if there’s more than one of you alive at midnight three days from now, all your collars will explode, leaving no winner; you should start the game as fast as you can! After the last student leaves the building, this area will become a no man’s land half an hour after. So I advise you to go as far as possible. Now then, let’s begin, and good luck, everybody!

The video started. The camera was strongly focused on the woman this time, as she had a more serious look on her face. _–Tettou Middle School, Student Number 1: Akatsuki Sora._

Sora, hearing his own name, winced up and looked around the classroom. Some students looked back at him with the same uncertanity, while others still had to collect themselves. Also, some gazes held an urge he couldn’t place yet. Kenta tried to concentrate to him with all he got, but his vision was so blurry he couldn’t even tell what Sora was currently looking at.

–Hurry up!– a soldier shouted at the red-eyed teen so he was sent back to reality again. He jogged to the cart with the bags, and one soldier threw one at his face which he managed to grab anyway. For a split second, he turned back towards the back of the room, sending Kenta a look with a slight glimpse of hope.

_Let’s meet again, Kenta._

That look made Kenta return to this room, this… death-match. He looked around and saw faces of confusion, shock, and anger. As Sora left the room, he could hear his footsteps becoming faster to the point of a full-speed run. He looked back at the video with more determination.

_–Beigoma Academy, Student Number 1: Aoi Valt_ – declared the woman next. Kenta watched as Beigoma’s president stepped out of his seat with his knees shaking so much it was a wonder how he didn’t collapse. He went towards the cart and the impact of the bag thrown at him knocked the small teen down. It had been a running gag that in every bigger competition Valt would fall over next to the stadium at least once, but then and there, it was _surreal_. He quickly got up and started running with heavy chokes he let out throughout the corridor.

_Poor guy. He won’t last long…_ Kenta thought and then instantly slapped himself inside his head for even thinking of something like that. _What am I imagining? This isn’t me!... Let’s think about… my chances now._ He looked around the room observingly.

He saw Madoka, having been called out, with a face of someone in deep thoughts, but nonetheless grabbing a bag and running out. He looked back at the classroom, and realized he wasn’t in a very advantageous place, to say the least. His name was nearly at the end of the alphabet, and Tettou’s and Beigoma’s team was getting called out simultaneusly; that meant around 25 kids starting before him. The biggest hope Kenta had was that someone wouldn’t stop outside, in front of the building and shoot down anyone coming out after them, since that wasn’t against any rules.

_Well, I shouldn’t start with the worst-case scenario,_ Kenta looked down, _and I wouldn’t be able to do anything if that happens anyway…_ He looked back up. Next to him, Mizuchi Reiji and Ryuuga, the two most intimidating members of Tettou’s Bey Club wasn’t fortunate either.There would be Beigoma Bladers leaving between them, but they would be too close even that way. Kenta felt his heart sank in despair, and when he looked back at the video, the woman was already at Beigoma’s 6th student, the idol Zac the Sunshine. The tall teen started running from his seat, grabbed the bag without slowing back down and disappeared down the hallway. It’s rare to see a celebrity out of character like that, Kenta thought, but after thirty seconds, the woman spoke again.

_–Tettou Middle School, Student Number 7: Tendou Yuu._ He looked at his friend in terror, as the tiny blond kid flinched and slowly got up. Kenta tried to catch his glance, but Yuu didn’t move, just stood there for a moment that must’ve felt hours to him. Then he choked out a cry and started sprinting towards the door without looking back, like a little kid who just got scolded. It was so unpredictable that he was the one snatching away the bag from the soldier’s hand.

Kenta stared sadly at his friend’s empty seat, wishing that at least they had made some sort of meet-up plan in the few seconds he was called out. As the woman continued with the students’ list, Kurogami Daina stood up, then nodded towards Konda Houji, who would go right next to him. The curly-haired teen squinted in the direction of Komurasaki Wakiya, sitting at the next row all tensed up, to which Daina blinked, then turned around to get out. Kenta somehow got their conversation – the big guy refused the manager’s suggestion for meeting up outside, since he would wait for the pony-tailed guy himself. That didn’t go right for him, Kenta thought, but he didn’t have much of a chance for alliance either.

_–Tettou Middle School, Student Number 8: Hagane Ginga–_ the green-haired teen looked up instantly, as his club president and friend got up unsurely, still gazing at Masamune, but walking towards the cart. He got his bag, and looked back the same way as Sora – right at Kenta. He wore an even more serious face than going up against Ryuuga in a tournament. Kenta even flinched a little but Ginga nodded and left the classroom, jogging.

Kenta felt like he had a chance after all. Not at killing, but at least an alliance: with his close friend nonetheless. Although, he would get out from this building way later than the redhead.

All he could do now is wait for his turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all, big mood,
> 
> I didn't want this chapter to be longer since this was still about explaining their situation. Well, except for Masamune of course, but I couldn't imagine his character sitting in silence so... yeah, sorry guys, but I was trying not to be ooc and this was the result.  
> What do you think though? Was Masamune out of character? Let me know~


	3. Rush Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I'll soon reach autumn break though; hopefully then I can continue with the story more.  
> I think longer chapters will be needed from now on as well, we’ll see about that.
> 
> Okay, so the real game starts now. *flips sunglasses onto the normal ones*

 

Kiyama Rantarou ran as fast as he could. In what direction? Hell if he knew, he had no time to check the map that was supposedly in his bag. He had to get away from that worn-out school’s area. The masked man’s voice sang at the back of his ears: _after the last student leaves the building, this area will become a no man’s land half an hour after._ There were countless Bladers still inside, but he ran like he would from a time-bomb that’s about to hit zero. How is he supposed to wait for the others like that?

That being said, he slowed down for a moment and scanned through the area he was currently at. No one behind him; good. But what about someone ahead of him? _Che, that idiot Valt, getting a head-start all by himself…_ He spotted a clearing surrounded by the uninhabited island’s dark forest, but decided to stay in the thick woods instead.

At the foot of a small hill, he came to a halt. He pushed his back to a tree and wheezed for a few moments, then sat down. He reached to his lips to grab the stick of his lollipop, only to realize that it wasn’t there anymore. Oh, right, he remembered: when he was called, the soldiers threw him a bag, but instead of running out like a fly who has been opened a window, he stared back at that Nebula-whatever crew, picked out his lollipop from his mouth, threw it down and stomped on it, never looking away from them. It was cool, wasn’t it? He was cool, right? Did the others see that too?

He wanted to smirk at the memory of those soldiers’ faces who couldn’t decide whether it was threatening to the chairmen, but let it slide anyway; he just couldn’t. His mouth was all bitter. Not only since the lack of candy, but… he was petrified. The bleeding figure of Tettou’s vice-president still lingered in front of his eyes.

He really wanted to have a rematch with him. That bastard really brought out the best from him when they played last time. It was the most painful tie he would ever get, since their match literally went on for hours, simultaneous sleep-outs, field-outs and bursts milestoning the battle.

Rantarou suddenly slapped his cheeks. _I have to focus! I’m not in a place of reminescing!_ He pulled the military bag onto his lap and opened it carefully. The first thing he noticed were the bottles of water and the rye-bread. He should’ve eaten later, so he put it back with the bottles, from which he had to have a gulp after the long run. He rummaged further and got out the map with the pencil and torch folded inside of it.

He folded out the map and searched for a clearing, from which was the only place he could determine where he was. The school was right in the middle, and there was only one bigger area with no trees, so it was easy to point out. He found out that he was in the west region, not too far from the shore. It would be a place easy to surround, but the forest there was thick enough, and was next to a huge clearing no one with survival mode would approach, so Rantarou relaxed and laid back to the tree.

His mind was a mess. Shuu had come out right after him since… Masamuse couldn’t have, but the vice-president hadn’t even considered waiting for him. He told himself that even if he had waited for him outside, there was no guarantee Shuu’d accepted the alliance, since the white-haired teen was only in their Bey Club because of Valt for the first place. So yeah, they never really shared a strong bond, he told himself. Also, he could’ve never known what went on inside Shuu’s mind since the guy had always kept to himself, and Rantarou could never deal with those kind of people. It was just not in him.

Suddenly, he realized something was missing. Right – there had to be a weapon in his bag he’d never stumbled upon. The vice-president opened the bag back-up and searched around until his fingers hit something. _Bingo!_ He jerked his hand out, grabbing his weapon, only to look at it unbelievingly.

–Are you shitting me?– he said out loudly. –A fucking slingshot?!

 _I’m boned._ Rantarou glanced back to his open bag with a desperate look. _Is this allowed? I’m so boned._ He nervously looked around if someone had heard his roar and would come for him, but he didn’t hear anyone, or anything approaching. He sighed as he sticked the slingshot under his belt, as it was better than nothing for further self-defense. He stood up, grabbed his bag and headed towards the line of woods surrounding the clearing, hoping that he could run across a reliable Blader. _I have no choice after all – alliance or death!_

 

 

*

 

 

Hanawa Benkei spotted another set of rocks on top of each other. He and Kyouya had been using that kind of path-signing in their stamina excercises out on the mountains, when one of them (usually Kyouya) got ahead of the other. He smirked hopefully as he kicked the small tower into the bushes to not leave any trace behind themselves.

 _Smart thinking as ever, Kyouya-san!_ Benkei walked down further into the deep forest ahead of him, north to the school according to his map, thinking that they would be far away from other Bladers in that thick woody area. The green-haired teen got outside before him, with seven people between them but still managed to follow up with their srategy. There was no surprise in that, really.

At that moment, he stopped. _Wait, 7 people? Seven??_ He carefully skimmed through his path. There might have been some guys who spotted the sets of rocks and followed them before him. They were still there when Benkei reached them, untouched, but it could’ve been a trap…

The Bull-Blader swung himself into the nearest bushes to open his bag and pull out his weapon he hadn’t been _wanting_ to hold onto, but it was necessary at that point. He retrieved a Remington Model 700 sniper rifle from his bag with its manuals which the chairmen were kind enough to include. It was obvious that he couldn’t use a firearm, and he couldn’t learn how to use it just from the manual; practicing shooting with it could be heard by anyone, and then they would run away. Or walk towards the sound. He couldn’t even guess what most of the others’ reactions would be. He was even unsure of what he himself would do if someone fired near him.

He assembled the gun anyway, and climbed out of the bushes with it. At that exact moment he caught a glimpse of someone at the other side of the road, who retreated immediately. The only thing Benkei could make out in the dark was their long hair. He hesitated for a bit: should he call after them? He didn’t even know if they were his teammate, let alone what could they have wanted to approach him for.

Judging by them fleeing as soon as they saw him coming out from the bushes with a rifle, their intentions might not have been the best. Benkei felt cold sweat assembling on the back of his neck and flowing down his spine. _Was_ _I… being targeted now?_ Had he not get a firearm as his weapon, he might’ve been killed by now.

That train of thought only led him go along the trail more fast and cautiously, to meet up with Kyouya. He clenched his weapont to his chest and searched for the next set of rocks, which was around the next corner. The trail Kyouya had sat up was quite a zig-zag pattern, but it made the enemies’ possible tracking harder.

It was not long after he found the last little tower, leading away from the trail, towards a brae. he looked upwards to the thickening forest and started to ascend. He had to be more careful since he couldn’t let any enemies know his and Kyouya’s positions, let alone lead them to his friend himself. Suddenly though, an arm grabbed the back of his sweater. –Oi.

Benkei would’ve been petrified if the other hadn’t spoken in advance. –Ky-Kyouya-sa-

–Shhh, you’re loud as ever– the green-haired teen growled in a low voice, to which Benkei clasped his free hand to his mouth. –Huh, what have you got there?

–Ugh, this– Benkei looked at the rifle. –I don’t think I can do this, Kyouya-san.

The other teen didn’t say anything as he turned around and led the Bull-Blader to his chosen hideout. While following behind, Benkei noticed the hunting knife in Kyouya’s right hand. He gulped: he never saw Kyouya use any kind of weapon since his fists were more than enough when he got into a fight. The fact that his friend retrieved his weapon made Benkei aware that the other teen was as scared as him. _Well, better be scared than frightened,_ Benkei thought.

When they reached a big enough spot surrounded by trees and bushes, Kyouya took a seat like it had been his life-long territory. Benkei looked around satisfied and sat down as well.

–Kyouya-san– Benkei was the first who spoke.

–What– Kyouya’s voice somehow seemed calmer than usual.

–Have you… run into anyone?– the big guy didn’t want his friend to misunderstand. –I-I mean, have you _seen_ someone?

–No– the green-haired teen answered flatly.

After a little pause, Benkei spoke up again. –I have– Kyouya’s eyes snapped back at him, to which he tensed up a bit. –Well, when I turned and saw them, they ran away. I don’t know who it was. I only saw their long hair.

Kyouya fell silent for a second, thinking. –We have Tsubasa and Watarigani in our club– he murmured. –But there are some long-haired guys at Beigoma too. We can’t know for sure. Did you shoot after them?

Benkei let out a gasp he didn’t think he could, until then. –Wha- of course not!

Kyouya clicked his tongue distastefully. Benkei didn’t like where this exchange was going.

–Look, Kyouya-san. I don’t really understand what you’re thinking, but I can’t just fire at anyone! I just can’t! This is crazy!

The Bull-Blader suddenly felt a tug at the neck of his sweater, and after he blinked, he was face to face with a wild animal, maintaining an eye contact of glowing rage. –I would appreciate if you got your shit together this time– Kyouya’s voice remained low, which made it just more menacing. –Just think about it. Every single one of the clubs’ members are out for the kill. If _you_ stop playing this killing game, you are _dead_. Do you understand?

–Yes– Benkei repied meeky. It wouldn’t hurt if he couldn’t see the truth behind of what Kyouya was saying. He didn’t have any choice, did he? Not against Kyouya, but this whole death-match.

–So, I’ll tell you what we’re gonna do. –Kyouya released Benkei from his grip and sat back. –With that gun, you’ll fire anyone coming into sight. And I’ll move the body to a different location, not to scare away the ones who might go this way afterwards. Understood?

–Wait– Benkei looked at his rifle beside him. –This is not alright after all. I can’t even shoot, let alone _anyone who comes near_ – he looked back at his friend, who still sat with an unimpressed look. He knew he couldn’t get away from the plan as a whole. He let out a sigh. –I’ll shoot any Beigoma kids in sight. If they’re from our club, we reconsider. …Deal?

Kyouya scoffed, but dropped his shoulders in mild defeat. –Deal.

 

 

*

 

 

Midorikawa Kensuke couldn’t stop looking behind his back, ever since he got out of the building. He was trembling with fear, even with the Luger Parabellum self-loading pistol clasped between his hands. He could never shoot anyone with it. Also, he’d got out from the building way later than his friends had which made him even more anxious. _Where could they be? Oh god, am I even going towards them? I hope we meet up, I don’t want to be alone…_

He looked at his hands, where his puppets should’ve been, but there was a gun replacing them. If he got Keru and Beus with him, he wouldn’t feel this scared… no, that would be worse, because he would start talking with them and someone, well, unfriendly might’ve heard him then. He flinched at his own thoughts as his stomach was sending him multiple signs that it would like to empty out itself.

 He wanted to stop. He wanted to collapse and cry. He wanted to meet up with the others, and Valt to give him a beybread while they wait for the ship which would pick them up and send them all home. He wanted his puppets back. He wanted to get inside his parents’ minivan and travel around town to hold a puppet play. He wanted to see Kurogami Souta’s, Aoi Tokonatsu and Nika’s, and every other kid’s smiling faces when Keru and Beus defeat the dragon king.

He had to get out of here. He had to find a way out. _Don’t give up, Kensuke!_ He heard Keru’s encouraging voice inside his head. _Keru’s right!_ Beus chimed in. _You can do it!_

Kensuke smiled. He always received these encouraging words from his puppets, when no one else would say them. Until he met Valt and the others, of course: he finally found friends. But there and then, they were not with him, neither were his puppets. He was all by himself. But he was far from giving up: he believed in finding his friends and getting out alive together, and end this ridiculous annual bloodshed once and for all-

It seemed like time had frozen for Kensuke at that moment. His right leg was caught in a trap and the next thing he knew was that he was hanging in midair, with his gun in front of him but out of his reach. Keru and Beus’ voices stopped and the world went quiet as he looked up to his leg, intervined with a well-tied rope. He tried to reach up but he didn’t have the strength or the ability to untie that knot whatsoever. He allowed his head to fall back in defeat, and at that moment he could make out a silhouhette of someone coming out from a near bush.

–I didn’t expect to catch someone this early– an unfamiliar voice said as its owner stepped out from the shadows. –Well, if it isn’t Beigoma’s guard-dog.

Kensuke finally saw his captor: his calm, blue eyes pierced through his skull. Hyouma, if he was correct, but they hadn’t talked much in their mutual events, so he didn’t know him. He didn’t seem like a bad guy, hanging around Hagane Ginga, so…

–Oh, Hyouma-kun, right?– he asked with as much composure as he could for someone hanging upside down. Hyouma squinted his eyes for a second. –I’m finally meeting with someone… uh, have you, by any chance, see Valt and the others?

The white-haired teen looked at him with an expressionless face, then made a smile which didn’t reach his eyes. –Can’t say that I have, even with this „weapon” of mine– He retrieved a pair of night-vision goggles from the top of his bag. –You were luckier with yours though, oh sorry, _are_ – he chuckled as he eyed the gun lying in front of the long-haired teen.

–Hehe– Kensuke smiled, or more accurately, grimaced back. _I’m going to die. He’s going to kill me. Please don’t!_

–What?– Hyouma’s eyes returned to him.

–Uh… what „what”?– Kensuke felt his blood rushing to his head and whirlpooling to nothingness from it.

–„Please don’t” what?

–Oh. Did I… say that out loud?– Kensuke’s whole face felt hot from embarassment and his blood still overflowing in it. –Please… don’t kill… me…– The first tears since the start from the classroom appeared in the corners of his eyes. Having nothing else to stop Hyoma from doing whatever he wanted with him, he let his shaking hands relax and hang in defeat.

–Hm, so you _do_ realize the situation you’re in– Kensuke could feel the other boy’s inspecting gaze on his face. Then he sighed and kneeled in front of him. –I’m afraid I don’t have a better choice, though. Sorry.

Kensuke could see sadness forming in Hyouma’s face as he watched his eyes following the hanged Blader’s tears streaming down his temples. If he felt that sad, then he could just spare him… _Then why-_

–I want to survive– Hyouma reached forward and grabbed Kensuke’s head from both sides. –Also, I have someone I must meet up before that. That’s why…– the white haired teenclicked his tongue and closed his eyes. –Don’t worry. It’ll be quick.

Right before Kensuke could say anything in return, Hyouma jerked the ventriloquist’s head forcefully to the side.

The world went quiet once again.

 

**Beigoma Academy, Student Number 15: Midorikawa Kensuke – dead (30 left)**

 

 

*

 

 

In about an hour, Watarigani Tetsuya finally reached the shore. The first thing he checked in the map right after leaving the school area was the lowest shore-point which was at the south-eastern region of the island. Everywhere else there were high walls of rocks separating the water from the land, but there was the flat harbor Tetsuya brought himself over even though it being fairly far away from the center. He looked at the horizon disappointed, but not surprised: there were two battleships in sight around a kilometer away from the island, and no other lands in reach behind them.

He sat down at the bottom of a small crag and looked at its holes. After some moveless minutes, small dark crabs started crawling out.

 –Well hello there, little friends– Tetsuya grinned at them. Some crabs approached him interestedly, while others charged towards the ocean. He could somehow run away from the memories of the horrifying things that had happened in that classroom. He would never show sympathy towards anyone, but that level of cruelty, despair and overall helplessness had hit him more than he would’ve thought.

The eccentric teen has felt more hopeless than ever: it was common knowledge that he was an apathetic loner so his classmates wouldn’t hesitate to go after him in this situation. The only thing he could count on was himself without any doubt, so he pulled his bag through the sand and began to search for his weapon under the food, water and map. It wasn’t hard to get hold of an IMI Uzi submachine gun, which he retrieved in awe. Was it awesome or awful? Tetsuya had never felt those two words being so close to each other. But then he fished out the manual and assembled the firearm with shaking hands regardless.

–Ka-kani.. Ka! Ni-hi-hi…– he murmured while loading the long magazine with sixteen thin bullets. Some crabs started walking away from him while others joined. After he slid it back to its place, he grabbed the pistol grip and held it in front of himself. It felt so alien against his  hands, but he knew he had no other choice.

One of the crabs sidled in front on him and held its front claws up like it was trying to reach the gun’s barrel. Tetsuya half-mockingly pointed his gun at the animal, which remained unphased by the action.

–Heh, so you trust me, huh– the Blader smiled as he lowered his weapon and reached out with his finger to high-five the crab, who pulled back his claw after the touch. Tetsuya breathed out a small laugh, but frowned after. _I want to live, damn it! You guys understand it, right?_ He drew a circle with his finger around his new friend, who followed his moves with its head but didn’t step out of it, like an ant wouldn’t when being drawn around with a pen. After finishing the circle and looking over his fresh army and company one more time, the teen laid his head back with a bitter expression on his face.

Not long after, he could hear gunshots from a distance. He immediately jumped up and pointed his gun towards the woods, waiting if someone would come running from whoever had been shooting. Fortunately no one came. Tetsuya sighed and leant back against the rock. He looked to the sides of the shore. The crab finally stepped out of the circle, went up to the teen and started to nimble on his worn-out cape.

–Don’t worry, I’ll stay here– Tetsuya said with closed eyes. –Anyone who comes in sight, I’ll shoot them. It’ll be easy like that. I don’t think I’ll even sleep today– he murmured as he looked up to the sky, trying not to think about what could be going down on the other parts of the island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll,,, just go now


	4. Half Past Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Up until now, sorry for the slower, shorter chapters up until now, I had to write them for setting up the story.  
> This will also have shorter and longer POV's, if your liked character has the former one, don't worry they'll get a decent amount of attention later on~

 

Amano Madoka sighed from physical and mental exhaustion as she sat down on the floor of the island’s lighthouse at the eastern coast. Considering all possible hideouts, this was the most benefitial for that time: it may get easily surrounded, but Madoka thought that no one would get into this sick killing game that much yet. Also, she could spot Ginga and the others if they choose the trail she had, so they can regroup. And find a way to end this mess together.

She picked out two things from her bag: her map, with the pen and torch ready beside it, and her weapon, an H&R Young America double action revolver. She could protect herself with it, and that was her only plan regarding the weapon. She stood up and walked to the window, which divided the inside room from the lighthouse’s open platform. No one in sight yet. Madoka thought about Sora and Valt, and how neither of them chose the same path as she. _They could’ve been good allies_ , she thought, _I hope they’re safe somewhere_.

She looked out the window for a little more time. Around ten minutes later, she saw Komurasaki Wakiya from Beigoma, charging down the path between the lighthouse and the woods beside it. He eyed the building, but after what it seemed like a short consideration, he turned around and ran into the forest towards the direction he came from. _He must have a partner that stayed put_. Madoka let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. She thought about calling out for Wakiya, but the fact that they had barely any interaction in the few times they met made the idea less appealing. And from what she could deduct from watching Beigoma’s main friend group, she could tell that the boy was quite the arrogant, impulsive type. Well, it might’ve been for the better that Madoka didn’t reach after him.

She looked back out, and after a few minutes, a second student came running. But that time, Madoka rushed out the platform exit and grabbed its bars without any second thoughts.

–Hey, Kenta!– she yelled in a hushed way to make sure her voice wouldn’t reach further away than necessary. It wasn’t too quiet for sure, since the small teen, hearing his name looked around in confusion. –Psst! Up here!

Kenta looked up and flashed a smile of relief. He signed whether he should go up, and Madoka nodded. As the boy went to the lighthouse’s entrance and fell out of sight, Madoka went back to the watchroom and felt like a set of rocks had been taken from her back. She heard Kenta jogging up the stairs and in no time he stood in front of her, sighing as he put his bag down.

–Thank goodness, Madoka-chan– Kenta smiled. –I thought I was hopeless, since I was one of the last Bladers leaving.

–Oh right, you were– Madoka hummed. –That means that it must be around 11:30. That area will be a no man’s land soon.

–I think everyone must’ve got away from it already– the short teen looked out the window. –I left as quickly as I could though. With Reiji and Ryuuga around me…

Madoka stared at Kenta concerned. –Have you seen which direction they went?

The green-haired shook his head. –Reiji was not in sight when I got out, and… I didn’t want to wait for Ryuuga to show up. –He looked around the lighthouse’s interieur. –Are there others around? I mean, not here, but outside.

–Well, I saw Beigoma’s Komurasaki Wakiya passing by, but he must’ve been with someone else since he returned to where he came from.

–Only him?– Kenta frowned. –What about…

–Ginga and the others?– the manager shook her head. –Haven’t seen them since I got out. But hey, this is a pretty ominous spot. I’m sure their way will lead them here sooner or later.

–Yeah, you’re right– the boy took a seat, then his eyes darted to the other’s belongings. –Woah, is that a gun?

–Uh, yes– Madoka grimaced. –Well, not the best firearm in the game as far as I know, but still… menacing.

–I feel you– Kenta sighed as he opened up his bag to take out a crossbow from it. –I got this. Pretty ironic, now _I_ can be Sagittario…

–Aw, hush! That’s decent though; a firearm, but silent.

–I know, but… it’s crazy.

–Right– Madoka plopped down next to him and silence fell on them. They gazed out the windows tiredly.

The girl reached up to her collar aimlessly, to feel around if there are any microphones or cameras built into it: she found the former around the front of the device, the latter must have been spread around the island independently.

–It must be almost midnight– she jolted a bit as Kenta broke the silence.

–Those chairmen said that there would be an announcement in every six hours, so it might start soon…– Right, the announcement. The broadcast which will lett hem know which one of their friends got killed and whether the spot they are in would make their collars explode in an hour. Wonderful.

–I say we should sleep in shifts after it. Today was… tiring.

–Good idea– Madoka felt slumber crawling up her shoulders, even though they have been out cold for about half a day.

–We should check out if someone comes by until then– Kenta stood up and went towards the glass door. Madoka looked at him, then down her rifle.

 _We really should do something about this tomorrow. There’s no way only one of us can leave. I_ will _find that backdoor._

 

 

*

 

 

Aoi Valt was huddled up in the bushes of the southern region, still sobbing. The masked men, the soldiers, Tettou’s vice-president, _Battle Royale_ – it was too much for him. It wasn’t _supposed_ to be like this. They were _supposed_ to go to a fun field trip and have lots of beybattles; the only type of battle that was _supposed_ to have meaning to them.

 

-

_It was a sunny Saturday afternoon, and the twin’s two classmates were over to have Beyblade battles at the Aoi residence._

_Valt passed their terrace’s glass door and glanced out to see Nika and her friend battling fiercly, the former shouting at her Bey happily, as she had seen her big brother doing it. He couldn’t help but smile. He started for the kitchen, only to turn back because something was off: he couldn’t see Tokonatsu out there with everyone else._

_He subconsciously let out a questioning sound, and at second thought, he went back in the stairs to check into the twin’s room for the teal-haired boy. As he opened the door without knocking (that act of courtesy was extinct in their household) he saw his brother facing away, his shoulders trembling._

_–Tokonatsu?– he called out for the little kid who flinched at his voice. –What’s wrong?_

_He got nothing but a sniffle as an answer and he went to sit next to Tokonatsu, only to meet with thin lines of tears on his face, which the boy wiped off quickly. This is bad, Valt thought. The last time_ he _had to comfort his siblings was when they were babies and simultaneusly started crying, which was more frequent than necessary. Her mother would pick up one of them while Valt was stuck with soothing the other as much as he could._

_–Valt-nii– Tokonatsu looked up to his brother with still wet eyes. –I’m so scared…_

_Valt froze. What could he be scared about? –Did something happen? You don’t wanna tell Mom? I won’t tell– he smiled reassuringly, but concerned._

_Tokonatsu shook his head. –I didn’t do anything– he stared down at his thighs. –It was just… just a nightmare._

_–Oh– Valt sighed in relief. Yes, nightmares do occur, but it’s not like they can do anything about it, since they aren’t even real. He could help after all by explaining this to his brother. –Do you want to talk about it?_

_Tokonatsu stared back at Valt, with a serious face. –Valt-nii, have you heard about… the class-kidnappings?_

_That question made Valt dumbfounded. How can a little kid know about those? He remembers the evening a week ago, when he himself met with the incident or the first time. He had arrived home and by passing their living room, he saw his Mom staring at the TV with her hand before her mouth, in shock. Valt couldn’t help but glance at the TV too: the news were on, but it felt like a part of a thriller._ „Battle Royale strikes again” _, read its title. His Mom turned as she realized he was there, thought for a second, then turned back to the television; basically allowing her son to watch along._

_He knew what was going on. Somehow, Tokonatsu knew about it. How can he though? How did he find about that? His Mom coudn’t have talked to him about that…_

_The kid, knowing what has been in his brother’s mind, blurted it out. –Yuzuru-kun, my classmate said… that those kids had to battle each other… and just one of them could go home after…– he said between hiccups._

_–And… you dreamed about that?– Valt put his hand onto Tokonatsu’s back and bowed his head to be on the same level as him._

_–I… dreamed about… m-my class getting there…_

_–And what happened there?_

_–Ugh… I had to battle against… Kouji-kun, then Aki-chan…– his tears started streaming again. Valt sat next to him, shocked._

_–…Battle?_

_–And… I made all their Beys burst… and then… scary adults came and took them– no matter how calmly Valt stroked his back, Tokonatsu was shaking at that point. –And then… I was up against Nika…!_

_The little boy couldn’t continue telling about his dream; he pushed his head against Valt’s chest and sobbed uncontrollably. Valt hugged him tightly, resting his chin on top of his teal head and shushed. The only good thing that came into his mind was that fortunately he had Beyblade in mind upon hearing the word ’battle’, even though those kids didn’t do that kind of battle._

_–Tokonatsu… it won’t happen to you…_

_–But Valt-nii, we’re going to a field trip next week– he wheezed desperately._

_–Shhh– Valt closed his eyes to think back of the news. –Hey, do you know where those bad guys are?_

_No response. He’ll take it as a ’no’._

_–They are at Kyushu. You know that region is faaar down south, right?– he brushed his hair with his fingers. –They aren’t even coming near us. So don’t be afraid. No one will force you to beybattle like that, okay?_

_Tokonatsu finally raised his head and looked up at him with his tears finally stopping._

_–Valt-nii… promise?_

_–I promise– Valt smiled genuinely. –And if they_ do _come, then I will go WHAM! with Valkyrie on them!_

_Tokonatsu chuckled a bit, which put the teen’s heart at ease._

_–By the way, I was just about to go down the kitchen to have a pudding bread. You want one?_

_–Yeah!– his little brother jumped down from the bed, flashed a smile and rushed downstairs with him._

-

 

Valt’s teardrops now were made out of sadness rather than panic. What could be his family thinking now? They’re probably asleep at home, not even suspecting he’s not where they had sent him off. He already missed them so much.

He opened up his bag to take out the sad sliced loaf of rye-bread. _I want a beybread…_ he looked up to the night sky, the lines of tears drying on his face. _If I could give one to everyone, we could probably get along and find a way to end this…_

The image of Kadoya Masamune dropping onto Hagane Ginga’s table lifelessly flashed before his eyes, and he instantly felt his eyes sting again and his throat forming a knot. He opened one of his bottles and chugged from it, to refill the lost water in his body. He took deep breaths as he blindly reached further into his bag, to fish out a map. Instead, his fingers froze onto a cold surface. _Must be the pen,_ he tried to reason, but as he pulled it out, it turned out to be the barrel of a QBZ-95 assault rifle.

The blood rushed out from his head as he eyed the heavy weapon. What was he even supposed to do with that? His breath became deeper and deeper as he was trying to stop himself from having another breakdown. He realized he was holding some paper with the barrel: its manual. He found out that a load of ammunition was already in the gun, and he had some more in his bag. The club president hesitated, as the magazine was still hanging out, loaded. His heart told him to empty the whole thing out, throw it into the sea and bury himself into the bush until this _nightmare_ ends. But his brain… _oh, I wish I studied more while I had the chance…_ his brain told him to defend himself.

He couldn’t decide fast enough because he heard some rustling from the neighboring bushes. And he stupidly jumped up without the rifle. Out of the bushes came a tall, tanned girl with light blue hair. Tettou Middle School’s Hazama Hikaru, wielding a sickle.

–You… Aoi Valt– Hikaru stated in a low voice.

–Uh… huh, how– Valt stopped in his stattering. „ _How are you?” or, „How did you find me?” These sound so wrong. Let’s just not assume anything, block out the weapon from view…_ –Hello to you too…

Hikaru said nothing in return. She gripped the strap of her bag and took a running stance.

–Oh– _no no no no no no no_ –Wait, before that-

–Shut up for once!– Hikaru shouted. –If you won’t come, I shall!

She charged forward, trembling hands clutching over the weapon strongly to stop any unsure movement. Valt couldn’t tell if they were screaming, or just one of them, or no one. He fell back at the other’s sudden rush, hand landing on his rifle. As the girl started to raise the sharp object, something broke. The boy sled back the open magazine with one finger, the others already getting hold of the grip; the barrel shot up and fired half of its load at the attacker, her sickle still in midair.

Aoi Valt didn’t know where he was. He wasn’t sure whether he saw the action from a first person view, or from further away. He didn’t know when his eyes started following the movement of Hikaru’s right arm with the sickle, pulling it back to her chest to blindly shield her torso from the bullets, without any success. While he tried to comprehend where he was in all of _this_ , it already ended.

The next thing he knew was that he was holding a half-empty assault rifle in front of a dead girl, chest filled with bullets laying on the ground, the last waves of her circulation throwing out the remaining blood, forming a small pool.

 

**Tettou Middle School, Student Number 9: Hazama Hikaru – dead (29 left)**

 

Valt finally dropped his gun. He hesitantly looked at himself – his sleeveless jacket covered in small splatters of blood, which probably went to his sweater as well, but its red color made it harder to see. He felt something in his eyes as he started to hyperventillate.

He crawled backwards, away from the scene. His hands clumsily found the strap of his bag which he flung around himself while jumping up. Stumbling forward again, he grabbed his weapon and his eyes landed back onto the body. _Blood. Blood everywhere. Was it me? Oh god, it was me, wasn’t it?_ The smell of flesh, metal and gunpowder hit his nose as he threw back up the previously chugged water.

 _Shuu, where are you? Kumichou? Kensuke? Daina? Tokonatsu, Nika?_ He looked around frantically. _Did you see what I’ve done? I’m… I’m so sorry!_

He frantically took a running start to an unknown direction. Wherever, just out of here.

 

 

*

 

 

The further Kimidori Quon walked into the forest, the thicker the woods became. There he was at full safety: remaining unseen by others, while he could still know whether someone is close, all thanks to what he got instead of a „real weapon” – a tracking device. The small screen would scan the surroundings in a 200-meter radius, and signal other Bladers inside that area with red dots. The signals were probably emitted by their collars, since at the middle of the screen, there was a constant red dot: Quon himself.

He rarely looked down at the device in his hands. Ever since he left the school area and retrieved the tracker from his bag, it showed nothing, much for Quon’s relief. Once a red dot passed by at the edge of its screen, but the dyed blonde immediately took off towards the opposite direction.

It was a shame the tracker didn’t signal who was behind the red dot, but it was still better than nothing. At the past time, whenever he heard some rustling or bumping noise in the dark, he would just look at the tracker and determine that it was just the wind or a small animal. If there was something Quon was a hundred percent sure of, it was that after the… incident taking place in the classroom, none of them would even _try_ to force their collars off. Obviously it had a trigger for that case, not speaking of the mic with which the organization could hear their every plans about sabotaging the „game”.

In any case: as long as everyone had their collars on, Quon didn’t have to worry about anything. Whether someone had a gun or a knife, he would spot them faster from 200 meters away than the other would, and hide or run away in the process. That was a way of surviving this hell. No need for bloodshed whatsoever. Not from him, at least.

The further he went to the forest, the more the quiet sounds coming from the trees were deformed into some kind of white noise. Quon let his hands down, tracker still in his right, as he proceeded and eyed every corner as to where should he set camp for the night.

Meanwhile, he coudn’t help but think about the others. The tracker was a curse in a way that he would instantly flee when a dot appeared on the edge of the screen, leaving out the possibility of teaming up with his friends, who also might hide behind the dots. His mouth curled up a bit to the thought that the dot representing Xhakuenji Kaiza would be enormous compared to the others; Nansui Yuugo’s would have spikes on it and so on. Maybe his would be more of an ellyptic shape if he was on his skateboard. Yeah, that had been confiscated too, but it wouldn’t be so much of a help in a dense forest area anyway.

Quon suddenly flinched to an owl’s hooting, which pulled him out from the fog of white noise instantly. He looked around hyperalertedly, separating the small bristling sounds from each other. His hand gripped the tracker, and he looked down to find that it was there all along. He squinted embarassedly and held up the device.

It had another dot on screen. Around 20 meters away from him.

Quon froze. _How? When?_ He looked up and scanned through the dark forest as much as he could. If he panicked, the other would realize he had an idea someone was there. He wasn’t even sure if they saw the tracker in his hand. _Let’s play it cool…_

The blonde looked around once again, more casually, then started walking towards the opposite direction, as he would with even a flicker appearing on the edge of the screen. He grasped the straps of his bag with his left hand, while he watched the device in his other.

The other dot moved along with his.

He tried to walk slowly and quietly, to listen to any noise the other would make. He figured that if they wanted to kill him, they would’ve already charged for it, since they _saw_ him, and followed him in the dark. But for some reason, the party chose not to reveal themselves. In conclusion: it could’ve been a friendly, but not familiar Blader (most likely from Tettou), or…

This was the only chance he could get. He really hoped his guess made from the complete lack of noise from the other was right. He stopped, hung his tracker and let out a breath.

–Ukyou, I know you’re here– Quon remembered that each time Xhaka noticed the blunet lurking around and called him out, he would come forward without any trouble. He sure hoped that it would be the case there and then as well. –Ukyou, please…

He didn’t even finish the sentence when he saw a quick shadow jumping from tree to tree and landing in front of him. –Excellent deduction, I must say.

Ibuki Ukyou walked towards him noiselessly, eyeing the tracker in the blonde’s hands. Quon, noticing this, explained with an unconfortable smile. –Well, I coudn’t have done that without this– he raised the device to show Ukyou its screen. –Judging by the dot’s presence, and that I coudn’t see or hear its owner, I thought it was you.

Ukyou hummed with his head tilted to the side. –I assume that is your weapon then?

–Yeah…– Quon looked at his fellow dojo-teammate: he couldn’t see any weapon on him. –What about you?

–Oh, I have this– Ukyou reached inside his sweater’s pocket and pulled out a United Sentry Clip Point knuckle blade. Its handle was shaped similarly to brass knuckles, and by holding it the sharp side would be always away from the user. _Perfect weapon for a ninja,_ Quon thought as he was hit with a wave of uncertanity.

–Um, can I ask you something?– the awkwardness and tension grew as they just stood in front of each other.

–Sure.

–Why were you following me?

Ukyou raised his head and looked up to the trees on which he was previously following the other. –I didn’t go far away from the school area first. I climbed up to a tree and looked inside my bag. And then I saw you passing by under me– his gaze fell back into Quon, without any threatening motion. –Since I consider you someone who would more likely accept my request for alliance, I started following you.

After that, Ukyou didn’t say any more. Quon scratched the back of his neck. –I… see. So you want to team up?

–Only if you do– Ukyou smiled politely. Something still stung Quon’s brain: weren’t ninjas some kind of assassins? Wouldn’t he…

–Okay, but– Quon looked down at his tracker, brows furrowed. –I don’t wanna kill anyone.

–Neither do I– As he looked back, he saw the blunet with a deadpan expression that made him feel guilty somehow.

–Oh, okay… Sorry, I just thought… since you’re a ninja and all…

–Mm– Ukyou shook his head. –Even if I am, I never use my ability to take lives. We do not do anymore.

–Huh, that’s good to hear– Quon couldn’t help but chuckle to the nervousness leaving his mind. –So, you have any ideas?

–As to where to go now?

–Yeah.

–Can you climb trees?

–Uh, do I look like I can?– the blonde looked in disbelief, only to meet a smug but playful glance. –I would prefer staying on the ground, thank you.

–Understandable– Ukyou answered as politely as he always did, but managed to lighten up their situation a little nonetheless. –I think we should proceed a bit more towards the edge of the island. It would make our chances of running into someone less likely.

–Okay, let’s go then– Quon held his tracker in front of himself once again, only to see two dots on the screen again, but with both of them familiar this time. The tracker also showed the points of compass, and with Ukyou’s map in hand they concluded that the southern edge is by far the closest one.

They walked in a confortable and alertful silence, with Quon glancing down at the tracker from time to time, and Ukyou checking around in the bare darkness of the forest. The blonde wondered how the other could even see anything that was furthe than a meter away from them, but guessed that used to be a vital part in his training ( _ninpo_ , if he was correct) to become a ninja.

From that, he started to think about how little he knew about Ibuki Ukyou, a fellow Xhakuenji-dojo resident. The blunet came to live in the dojo right after he left, firstly as a replacement for the team Sword Flame in his place, but anything else was just out of guesses, since they barely had the time to talk, and the people in the dojo didn’t talk about somebody behind their back out of simple morality. And of course because they were always kind of awkward when it came to each other being in the same place. Ukyou must have found himself in a grey area regarding the dojo’s team when Quon came back, since he was _his_ replacement.

All that aside, he really wanted to get along with the new member. He heard a bit about him from their mails with Xhaka, which only included him as _the new resident who is really strong you know, and nice! (also appears out of nowhere sometimes but still cool)._ Xhaka rarely had any bad words against somebody, but Quon could see in his writing that he truly considered Ukyou as his friend. With that said, he wanted to as well eventually.

 

-

_A few weeks after he left, he got a mail from Xhaka. It was weird, since they communicated online, but the thing he got couldn’t have been sent that way. When he opened the package sent in an envelope, he found a small paper inside; and a single, handmade ear piercing. It consisted of a nicely smoothened red stone and medical metal. The letter next to it said:_

_„Remember when you said you wanted one? Here it is! Happy Birthday, Quulkid! By the way, I found the stone and Ukyou made piercings out of it! Hope you’ll like it!”_

_Quon was mezmerized by the simple, yet beautifully and precisely made jewellery._ _He didn’t know who Ukyou was, but assumed he was the new teammate. The next day his first way led to a salon where he had his ear pierced._

_–Which one of our rings would you like to have?– the cashier asked, handing him a box of piercings to choose from before the procedure._

_–Actually, I brought one with myself. Could it be that?_

-

 

That piercing is, of course, still in his ear. The first thing he noticed when he was introduced to Ukyou was his ear: it had two piercings, identical to his. From that point, he couldn’t help but feel a bond between them, even though they were the ones in the team who had the fewest interactions with each other.

Quon looked at the other as he strolled through the branches making no noise. He had his piercings on as well; they seemed to sparkle up a little at each step they took. The only thing he found himself sad about was that the more he looked at them, the more they reminded him of the small dots that appear on his thracker’s screen.

A sound of repetitive gunshots whistled through the forest.

They immediately stopped; Quon tensed up while Ukyou took a fighting stance, leaning forward. They looked at each other. The worst part was that the sound came from the near distance, and from the direction they were heading in.

 _What do we do now?_ Their eyes were searching for the answer in the other’s, without any success. Quon looked at his tracker, seeing no dots at all aside from theirs: it meant that the shooter was at least not too close.

Ukyou was the first to speak.

–We cannot turn back. The other edges of the island are too far away.

–I know, but… what if they don’t go away?– Quon glanced back and forth to Ukyou and the tracker.

–I will go check the area. Please stay here– Ukyou stepped towards a tree next to their path.

–What- no! You can’t do that!– Quon found himself already whispering, because of the possible danger lurking around them.

–Quon– Ukyou stared at him with serious, but understanding eyes. –We _have_ to proceed. I will come back– he lowered his bag and put it next to the tree. –I promise.

The blonde coudn’t stay anything that would change the other’s mind. –At least… take the tracker with you, I-

–No, _you_ need it– Ukyou shook his head, his ponytail slowly following his movements with the wilder strands his scrunchie coudn’t hold in. –I can see just fine whatever needs to be seen.

With that said, Ukyou clasped around the tree’s wide trunk, crawled up to its branches swiftly and disappeared between its dark leaves. All Quon could do now is wait.

He sat down next to that tree and held the tracker in front of himself, watching the other red dot aside from his disappear at the edge. He sighed and leaned his head back against the barks. He felt himself closing his eyes to concentrate only on his hearing, but he could hear nothing aside from the small wind against the leaves.

A few minutes passed, and he could finally hear some stronger rustles above him. He stood up and went further away from the tree, to look up to it expectedly. He held the tracking device against his chest, which showed a somehow familiar red dot approaching Quon’s once again.

Ukyou swiftly descended and landed on his feet in front of the blonde.

–So… how is the place?– Quon asked hesitantly, but still relieved by the fact that Ukyou returned safely.

–Clear…– Ukyou seemed like he was searching for the right words. –The… culprit must have changed their path, so the one towards south is clear.

–Huh– Quon let out a breath, but still eyed the other questioningly. –So, no one’s in our way?

–No one… alive.

Quon felt his blood freezing in his veins. Then the shooting earlier… _had_ , and actually, _hit_ a target?

–It is safe now– Ukyou caught his eyes reassuringly. –We should go before someone else decides to follow the sound as well.

As he turned and bent down to pick up his bag, Quon stared at the path leading to their destination, frowning. He really wasn’t looking forward to this.

 

With normal-paced, tip-toeing walk the path lasted more than Ukyou checking out their whole area _then_ returning. Quon didn’t mind it though: he wasn’t ready to see a dead body of one of his teammates, or any other kid.

–I would advise against it, but we could search for a roundabout path, if you wish– Ukyou said quietly.

–Nah, rather not– Quon swept some drops of sweat from his forehead. –We don’t know how far the shooter got away, do we?

–We do not.

It was only a few steps away from that when they arrived to a small area surrounded by bushes, with trees forming it to a circle. In the middle of that area, laid a body, face front and their bag still in their back. Quon stopped in his track.

–What the fuck…– he recognized the victim from their light blue hair: Tettou’s Aquarius-User, Hazama Hikaru.

–She is the only one, fortunately, I must say– Ukyou sighed then looked at Quon. –What does your tracker show? Does it still pick up her collar’s signal?

By reminding, Quon picked up the device and looked at its screen, brows furrowed.

–No… it doesn’t– _How does this even work?_ Quon couldn’t help feeling annoyed. _Does the collar just… turns itself off when it realizes its owner’s heart doesn’t beat anymore?_

–Then at least we will not get any false alarms by it– Ukyou nudged his shoulder, then went to take a closer look at Hikaru.

–Uh… what are you even– Quon stared at Ukyou as he squatted down next to the body, took away her bag and flipped her around.

–Look– Ukyou pointed to Hikaru’s clenched arms before her chest, which couldn’t have protected her body from the several bullets showering on it: she held onto the sickle. –She still has her weapon.

Quon stepped closer. –What? Why didn’t the shooter take it as an extra weapon?

–I am not sure; they probably thought they were already set with a machine gun, if I have to guess– Ukyou pondered. –But her bag, with every supply is still here… Who could be this smug to shoot someone and just leave all things there?

–Probably Shirasagijou Lui or some shit– Quon felt his lower lip squeezed between his teeth. –Who else would be this cruel?

–I have no idea– Ukyou closed his eyes, then stood back up. –Nevertheless, we should take what we can, has the culprit not done themself. You should hold onto that sickle to have a _real_ weapon on you, for defence.

–Right…– Quon hung the tracker and sighed. –What about her bag?

–Well, having one more bag is troublesome, we shall half her portions and put them in our own bags. Do we need anything else from it?

–I don’t think so– Quon said as he took a bottle of water from Ukyou and put it away into his bag with slightly trembling hands. Then he retieved the sickle from Hikaru’s clench (it was easier than he thought it would be) and slid it under his belt with its blade in a safe position.

–Are you ready?– Ukyou slinged his bag onto his shoulder. –We should find a place to rest for the night soon.

–Yeah, let’s go.

 

 

*

 

 

Shirasagijou Lui wiggled the icepick he got as a weapon between his fingers with the biggest displease on his face. As he felt his teammate, Chagake Gou’s eyes on him, he looked up with a grunt which made the other look away. _Why did I wait for him, once again?_ Lui scoffed.

Gou looked back at him, this time withstanding Lui’s angry eyes. –Again, thanks for waiting for me.

–With that chicken-run of yours, you could’ve easily passed me.

–But you called out– Gou shrugged. He was used to Lui’s antics.

Lui didn’t feel like answering, so he stuck to his usual soundless frown. He glanced to his side for a second, seeing an AEK-999 Barsuk machine gun being held by Gou, ready for an incoming attack.

–What will you do with that?

Gou stopped and looked at Lui in surprise. Not only he wasn’t used to the small teen starting conversations, but the nature of that one rubbed him in the wrong way.

–With… the gun?

–No, with the bottles of water. Of course with the fucking gun– Lui rolled his eyes, but didn’t let go of the question.

–What do you mean?– Gou asked in pure confusion.

–Offence or defense. What are your plans?

–I…– the brunet stared at the firearm. –I don’t want to kill anyone. I want to survive, but by killing others… I won’t be even able to live with it, I think.

–Well isn’t that sweet– Lui started to walk forward slowly, eyes scanning the woods around them.

–Hey, wait– Gou ran to catch up with the Spin Emperor. –What are your plans then?

–Survival– just as the taller boy was next to him again, Lui stopped again, eyes piercing into the forest in Gou’s direction intensely which made the other frown and turn as well.

–Is there someone o-

Lui thought it through for a second. He really did. He reached his conclusion and it was then or never to act on them. As Gou’s attention was fixed to notice something between the trees that wasn’t even there, Lui grabbed his icepick and jabbed it into the back of the other’s neck.

It was over faster than he thought. He saw the brunet tumble down to the ground, face forward while gasping for air through his torn windpipe.

–Lu… i– Gou wheezed in agony, as he tried to raise his eyes to the other– Wh… Why-

–I _said_ I wanted to survive– the Spin Emperor crossed his arms, the bloody icepick still in his left hand.

Lui reached down to claim the other’s weapon and bag. His eyes drifted to Gou’s, but he instantly broke the contact, as the dying teen was fighting to not lose consciousness.

–And _you_ – Lui spat self-righteously, –threw away your chance of survival the moment you gave up on fighting. I expected more from you– he turned around and wiped the bloody icepick into a tree’s barks. –Well, see you around… or not!

The Spin Emperor walked away, chuckling menacingly. _Huh_ , Lui stopped, _Gou could actually tell whether my laughs were fake or not_. He looked back for a brief second, to see his former teammate’s back rising lower and lower by every heavy breath. _It’s not like he’s busy judging it now, though_. He frowned unknowingly and left the area.

 

**Beigoma Academy, Student Number 13: Chagake Gou – dead (28 left)**

 

Lui didn’t notice his steps were getting faster as he went deeper into the woods, alone and with stinging eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it for now eughughughugh~  
> Despite of the update being later than the other chapters, I have to say I enjoyed writing this chapter a lot, with all the flashbacks and whatnot! This part might be longer than the others, but I feel like it was easier to write since the story finally settled in.  
> My heart breaks for Valt; I don’t think he could handle this situation well… T_T  
> NekoVi’s fanfics made me love and think about Ukyou and Quon’s dynamics so I decided to pair up the two here. Also, I have to credit 遠田志帆 for the story of Quon’s piercing, featuring Ukyou and Xhaka – they made a lovely comic about it on Pixiv!  
> All kinds of feedbacks are still welcome~  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
